Reencuentro
by ero-uzu
Summary: Un hombre se reencuentra con un amigo de la adolescencia. Desde entonces muchas cosas han cambiado y a pertir de este momento van a cambiar otras. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Edward**

Sentado, como estoy, en una de las mesas más apartadas de este café que tantos recuerdos trae a todos los miembros del grupo de amigos que desde la época del instituto seguimos juntandonos, puedo ver como hechos, en principio inesperados, nos cambian la vida.

Las paredes estan abigarradas de fotos que cuelgan y muestran, aparte de la afición a la fotografía de Eric, el dueño del café, un montón de instantáneas de muchos de los que por aquí hemos pasado y vivido momentos que hoy nos parecen tan lejanos y a veces sepultados y tapados por otros más recientes que contradicen a los anteriores.

Aquí, en este café nos juntábamos los viernes tras las clases para tomar una cerveza y desde aquellos días ha sido la "sede" del grupo de amigos, hasta el punto de haber pasado allí más horas que en nuestra propia casa. Por esto, muchos de los recuerdos de nuestras vidas permanecen entre estas paredes, y en algunos casos, inmortalizados en fotos.

En este café fue donde, tras muchos años de ausencia, me reencontré con Emmett. Este reencuentro marcó un antes y un después en mi vida.

Emmett era uno de los primeros amigos que hice en el instituto y uno de los mas populares en la pandilla. Su aspecto rudo, en aquellos años del final de nuestra adolescencia, le hacía ser a veces temido por gente con la que, como creo que todos los jóvenes, a veces las cosas llegan a las manos. Era el mas alto de nosotros y bastante fornido, pero aparte su cara con cejas muy pobladas y pelo claro corto imponía. A veces le llamabamos "el Oso".

Para las chicas de la pandilla Emmett sólo ejercía el papel de protector ya que, en su día, la grasa que rodeaba su cuerpo no les resultaba especialmente atractiva. Pero esto para los chicos no suponía ningún problema.

A pesar de su aspecto rudo y de amante de la bronca, el era de los que mejores notas sacaba en clase, a diferencia del resto que íbamos tirando como podíamos para sacar algo mas de un 5.

Había además otra cosa que diferenciaba a Emmett del resto de gente de la pandilla y era el nivel económico de sus padres. Nadie nos explicábamos que hacía el hijo de un Inglés expatriado que era directivo en una multinacional en un instituto de un barrio de clase media, tirando a baja. Tampoco él nos lo quiso aclarar nunca.

Cuando acabamos el último curso en el instituto varios de los amigos quisimos seguir en la universidad y naturalmente, Emmett también. Pero en su caso su padre logró convencerle de que en vez de quedarse en Washington, estudiara en la "Ecole Polytechnique de Londres", ya que de allí era nativo su padre y tenía familia.

Tras el verano llegó el momento de la despedida en la que no hubo el más mínimo signo de sensiblería. Al fín y al cabo éramos hombres y ya nos llamaríamos; y en el peor de los casos en Navidades volveríamos a vernos.

Pero llegaron las Navidades y por el café no vimos a Emmett. Supimos que a su padre lo habían trasladado a Inglaterra. Quizás a sabiendas de esto lo había enviado a estudiar a Londres. Sobra decir que con el tiempo perdimos el contacto.

Y así pasaron los años. Emmett quedó en la memoria como alguno más de los amigos que se han quedado en el camino y que a veces recordamos cuando nos vienen anécdotas a la memoria gracias a las fotos del café.

Por mi parte, tras la universidad me casé con Bella, una chica que conocí en 4º curso, y unos años después me divorcié de ella.

Como Bella era bastante inocente y poco imaginativa en el sexo, después de divorciarme me lancé a una carrera contra reloj por acostarme con cuantas más mujeres pudiera y todos los tipos de experiencia que fuera capaz. Y a fé que lo conseguí ya que la naturaleza me ha dotado con un cuerpo que, y no es falsa modestia, está muy bien.

Como todo en la vida, lo mucho cansa. Y así me sentía con mis relaciones. Últimamente era más por insistencia de las folla-amigas que por propia iniciativa por lo que quedaba con ellas.

Como hoy, una tarde de estas de primavera que se hacen eternas y en las que no sabes qué hacer me pasé por el café y me senté en una mesa a ver pasar el tiempo, por si algún amigo de los de toda la vida pasaba por allí y nos tomábamos algo.

En el local entró un hombre alto, algo más que yo, cabello corto. Vestía con unos vaqueros bastante ajustados y una camiseta negra que le marcaba todos los músculos de su espalda, que fué lo primero que vi de él. Sus brazos parecían decir que ese hombre vivía en un gimnasio.

Llegó a la barra y giró su cabeza de un lado a otro casi compulsivamente cómo buscando al camarero. En esos momentos, Eric, el dueño, estaba en la trastienda haciendo algo, ya que a excepción de mí, que era de confianza, no había nadie más en el local. Me llamó la atención el estado de ansiedad de éste cliente que al ver que tras la barra no había nadie giró la cabeza hacía el resto del local hasta que vi como clavaba su mirada en mí.

Tampoco era extraño ya que en ese momento era el único cliente y estaba en una mesa bastante apartada que es muy discreta pero a la vez tienes perfectamente controlado el café.

Noté como, según me miraba, el extraño escrutaba mi cara y algo hizo que en la suya, de pronto, notara un gesto distinto y comenzó a andar en mi dirección. Yo, como a quien se sorprende espiando, trataba de mirar a otro sitio y hacerme el distraido, pero por el rabillo del ojo podía ver como el hombre seguía avanzando hacia mí.

\- Perdona, eres Edward? -me preguntó el extraño con un marcado acento Britanico.

Giré mi cabeza mirándole y el caso es que algo en él me resultaba familiar pero no lograba ubicarle. Más por educación que por otra cosa contesté.

\- Si, me llamo así. ¿Usted cómo se llama?

\- No me reconoces? Soy Emmett! -dijo casi como una exclamación al tiempo que su rostro mostraba una alegría que yo no lograba entender.

\- ¿Emmett? Pues ahora no caigo... -dije.

El extraño miró por un instante las paredes del café buscando algo hasta que fijó su cara en una foto que había cerca de dónde yo estaba.

\- Si, mira esa foto. Emmett, que me fuí a estudiar a Inglaterra.

-¿Emmett? -recordé de pronto al amigo de hacía años.

-Si, ese mismo- la cara del extraño, de Emmett, era de entusiasmo.

-Pero... -dije dubitativo- ¿Tú eres Emmett? Si no te pareces! -dije al tiempo que me levantaba para saludarle.

En efecto, la imagen que se me venía a la memoria era de un chico alto, sí, pero mas bien gordo. Lo que tenía enfrente, a excepción de la altura, era la antítesis de Emmett. Era un hombre sin un rastro de grasa a pesar de su tamaño. Además el nuevo Emmett tenía unas gafas que años atrás no tenía y que ahora le daban carácter. En este momento cualquier mujer lo encontraría sexy.

-Sí, he cambiado un poco. Pero tú también las cambiado -dijo.

-Jaja -reí estando ya algo mas confiado con el extraño que no era tal-, sí. Los años no pasan en balde.

Ciértamente, al contrario que él, mi aspecto no había mejorado. Mi mirada no era la misma y alguna pequeña arruga en la frente daban cuenta de que ya había pasado los 35 años hacía unos meses. Aparte de la edad, lo cierto es que nunca me he cuidado y a veces he llevado una vida una tanto canalla, y las noches de juerga y alcohol a la larga se pagan.

-Bueno, cuanto tiempo -dije-. Sientate y cuentame! ¿Qué es de tu vida?

Durante un rato me estuvo repasando su historia desde el mismo momento en el que se marchó.

Cuando salió Eric de la trastienda se acercó y tras las presentaciones también estuvo un rato compartiendo con nosotros.

Al rato, ya sin Eric allí, seguimos charlando y contándonos nuestras trayectorias vitales. Según avanzaba la conversación, el acento de Emmett iba menguando y se iba aclimatando al acento local.

Su vida había sido convulsa tras su paso por la universidad, según me contaba. Estudió química (eso ya lo sabía) pero se especializó, ya en el mercado laboral, en temas de tejidos artificiales y había pasado por varios empleos en diferentes estados de Inglaterra, ciudades muy relacionadas con el mundo de la moda. Francamente, la vida laboral le iba estupendamente, no así la vida sentimental. Tras un desenagaño amoroso y una vez repuesto, decidió, según me contaba, tomarse un tiempo libre y retomar viejas amistades.

Por mi parte le conté lo de mi boda y divorcio y le dí unas pinceladas de lo que posteriormente era mi vida licenciosa. Sobre todo a esto último estaba muy atento.

Habíamos tomado ya varias cervezas y el sol hacía rato que se había ocultado. Ese día ninguno de los amigos de la pandilla acudió al café, cosa que cada vez era mas habitual. A esas horas el hambre comienza a hacer aparición y a pesar de que en el café ponen algo de picar, para seguir la conversación decidimos ir a un restaurante cercano que conozco.

Emmett, haciendo gala de su supuesta posición económica no me dejó pagar nada y pagó el todo lo que habíamos bebido.

Paseamos durante un cuarto de hora hasta el restaurante y no parábamos de hablar. La conversación se centraba a veces en mis líos y sobre todo en el hartazgo que a veces tengo de follar con las folla-amigas de siempre. De hecho, recuerdo que la palabra "follamigas" le sorprendió (no la conocía obviamente) y le hizo gracia.

-¿O sea, que ya estás cansado de follar con mujeres? -me preguntó.

-A ver, no es eso -dije-, pero es que al final estas citas son tan rutinarias como con una esposa.

-¿Y por qué no pruebas cosas distintas?

-¿Distintas?. Si con ellas hago de todo... pero todo, todo -dije pavoneándome de mi propia experiencia.

-Entonces tendrás que cambiar de amigas.

-Ya lo sé -dije un tanto resignado-. Lo que pasa es que al final es lo mismo.

-Pues chico, o te haces célibe o te dedicas a otra cosa.

Yo no di mayor importancia a ésto ya que acabábamos de llegar a la puerta del restaurante. Abrí la puerta y ambos entramos. Pedimos una mesa y nos sentamos.

A la hora de elegir la cena, y sobre todo con la carta de vinos, se notaba que Emmett, el rudo Emmett de años atrás, tenía un gusto exquisito.

Debido al calor que teníamos en la ciudad desde hacía unos días lo cierto es que yo no tenía demasiada hambre por lo que cené poco, al contrario que él. Sin embargo no estuve tan recatado con el vino, que, copa tras copa, cayó casi botella y media, y la mayor parte lo bebí yo.

Después de los postres nos sirvieron un chupito a la hora de pedir la cuenta. Emmett se empeño en pagar y levantando el vasito brindó por nuestra amistad.

Sinceramente, el nuevo Emmett tenía un magnetismo especial. Se le veía seguro de sí mismo, con aplomo, con cierto glamour y alegre. Casi diría que encantador. A diferencia del resto de amigos de la pandilla, Emmett era un hombre con clase, pensé.

A la salida del restaurante me dijo que estaba un poco perdido ya que no recordaba muy bien dónde estábamos. De hecho, al café había llegado en taxi gracias a que encontró la dirección buscando en internet. Sin embargo, a esta hora y donde estaba el restaurante no había ni uno solo.

Me dijo cual era el hotel en el que estaba alojado y decidí proponerle dar un paseo hasta allí y acompañarle. Tampoco la distancia era mucha y el poco frescor de la noche haría que la mosca que tenía por el vino se pasase.

Mientras caminamos volvimos a las conversaciones que tuvimos durante la cena, pero él cada vez insistía más en que tendría buscar alternativas para evitar el tedio que, como ya he contado, me causaba las relaciones de siempre.

-¿Alguna vez has probado con un hombre? -me preguntó.

-Nooo -respondí sobresaltado-. Ni de broma.

-Viendo tu caso, pensé que sería una opción a explorar.

-Ya, amigo, pero con un hombre! -dije extrañado de la proposición.

-Si estas cansado de las mujeres, por que es lo que me parece, ¿Qué opción te queda?

Me quedé pensativo. Realmente era algo que chocaba frontalmente con todo el entramado de valores y moral que me rodeaba. No me veía enamorado de un hombre aunque el caso es que tengo que reconocer que en ese momento tampoco me veía enamorado de una mujer. Pero el solo hecho de sentir una piel peluda a mi lado me daba un poco de repulsión.

Emmett volvió a la carga insistiendo.

-Un amigo, italiano, le pasaba algo parecido a tí. Ahora es abiertamente bisexual y se le ve feliz.

-Bueno, los italianos... y más si son del mundo de la moda -dije.

-A otra chica de mi empresa, que esta buenísima, harta de llevarse a la cama al hombre que quisiera, un día se la ocurrió un trío con otra chica y un chico. Lo que me contaba después era que estaba contenta de haber descubierto cosas nuevas. A mitad de la noche pasaron del chico y ahora es lesbiana.

-Ja! eso es por que no me la presentaste -dije riendo.

-Al final es lo mismo -dijo Emmett-, tú mismo lo has dicho hace un rato.

-Mierda... pues sí -dije cabizbajo.

Estábamos llegando ya a su hotel cuando un camión de baldeo (de estos que van regando las calles) que debió no vernos nos puso perdidos de agua, y lo que es peor, de toda la suciedad que arrastró consigo.

-Mierda! Que haces! -grité hacia el camionero que hizo un gesto como de pedirnos perdón.

-Estamos empapados -dijo Emmett.

El camionero no paró, y de hecho aceleró la marcha para evitar, supongo, nuestra ira.

-Cómo nos ha puesto el cabrón este -dije mirando a Emmett.

-Encima sucísimos. Menos mal que el hotel esta cerca.

-Ya, joder -respondí-, pero yo tengo que volver hecho una mierda a casa.

Emmett me tranquilizó diciendo que subiera a su habitación para darme una ducha, al menos, y me podría prestar algo de su ropa. Por supuesto, no me pude negar. La verdad es que entre el agua y el cabreo la borrachera se me había pasado por completo.

Al pasar por la recepción del hotel los recepcionistas nos miraron de un modo ciertamente sospechoso. Y es que no era para menos dado que el aspecto que llevábamos era horrible.

Tras explicarles Emmett lo ocurrido se ofrecieron para poner una reclamación al servicio de limpieza de calles pero éste declinó diciéndoles que lo dejaran pasar. No obstante por cortesía del hotel le facilitaban la limpieza de la ropa (la de ambos) de forma gratuita como disculpa de las molestias.

-Se nota cómo cuidan a los turistas -dije en broma mientras esperábamos el ascensor-. Esto me pasa a mí o a alguien de aquí y ni se disculpan.

-No creo que sea por ser turista -dijo Emmett-. Más bien es que tengo una de las suites mas caras del hotel.

-Ah -dije con sorpresa-, pues será eso.

Como dije antes, Emmett era un hombre que a cualquier mujer la hubiera obnubilado. Buen físico, gran conversador y con dinero... que más podría pedir.

Llegamos a la suite y era impresionante. Enorme y una decoración exquisita. Las vistas, nunca lo hubiera imaginado en esta parte de la ciudad, eran espectaculares.

-Vamos, hombre, que si en vez de dar conmigo en el café das con una de las chicas de la pandilla esta noche te la hubieras follado!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No hay más que verte. Eres un triunfador.

-Pero... me has dicho antes que todas estaban casadas.

Era cierto. Hablando en el café habíamos hecho un repaso de la vida de los que aún quedamos en la pandilla y todas las chicas que había hoy en día estan felizmente casadas, y lo de felizmente no es por el dicho sino porque se las ve así, felices.

-Bueno, hablaba por hablar -dije.

Ahí dejamos la conversación ya que dijo que se duchaba él primero, para después, mientras yo me duchase, ir viendo qué ropa me podría prestar.

Según se iba quitando la ropa pude ver con mas detalle su cuerpo musculado y completamente depilado. Sinceramente me estaba dando mucha envidia ya que, aunque trato de cuidarme, ni de lejos se me ve así. Sin saber por qué me quedé como embobado mirándole mientras me sentaba sobre la cama.

Cuando se quitó el slip se dió la vuelta para coger algo y pude ver su polla. Si el cuerpo llama la atención, la polla más aún. Larga (estimo que así en reposo unos 15 centímetros) y algo gorda. Me vió absorto como estaba en su cuerpo y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Sintiéndome pillado, reaccioné diciendo:

-Pero hombre. ¿Cómo te desnudas delante de mí?

-Es que nunca has visto una polla? -respondió sonriente

-Si, joder, en el gimnasio, pero aquí... es otra cosa.

-Bueno... si tu desgana con las chicas va a más, quizás con el tiempo te decidas a ver una polla más cerca.

¿Qué había insinuado? ¿Pretendía decir que yo iba a estar con un hombre? Quedé pensativo y sin darme cuenta mi mirada se fue a su espalda. Sin embargo su torso no me resultaba en absoluto desagradable. El no tener un solo pelo en el cuerpo y tener una musculatura casi perfecta me hacía verlo como una escultura que se movía.

-A ver si esta noche es que quieres probar otra cosa, que me estás mirando mucho -dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

De nuevo me dejó cortado, sin saber qué decir.

Con su mano agarró su paquete en un gesto que me pareció tremendamente libidinoso mientras me miraba y se metió al baño de la suite.

-Sé que te ha gustado verlo -dijo desde el baño al tiempo que se oía como comenzaba a caer el agua de la ducha.

¿Aún estaba borracho yo? ¿Por qué había dicho eso y no sólo no me había ido de la habitación sino que en mi mente seguía la imagen de su polla?

Cuando no se oía el agua de la ducha Emmett dijo desde ella:

-Vete desnudando que estoy a punto de terminar.

De nuevo se oyó el agua y yo permanecía ensimismado no sin cierto asombro por mi parte recordando el cuerpo de Emmett. Al poco rato, éste salió del baño completamente desnudo mientras se secaba. Sin quererlo por mi parte noté una ligera erección que no pude reprimir.

-Pero bueno! ¿Aún así? Dúchate antes que si no, así como estás, no te dejo mi ropa.

Me levanté de la cama hacia el baño para desnudarme, ya que no quería hacerlo delante de él. Según iba hacia me cogió del brazo y me preguntó si me daba vergüenza.

-Joder, un poco sí -dije.

-¿Y de qué? ¿Entre hombres te da vergüenza? ¿En tu gimnasio también?

-No, allí no, pero es que es distinto.

-No digas tonterías -dijo mientras él mismo comenzaba a tirar de mi polo como queriendo quitármelo.

Evidentemente no dejé que me quitara la ropa, pero tampoco esperé a llegar al baño para comenzar a desnudarme. Cuando me fui a bajar el pantalón caí en la cuenta de que tenía una ligera erección, no muy dura, pero no estaba en reposo mi polla.

Muerto de vergüenza comencé a quitarme el pantalón tratando de ocultar mis partes y Emmett, como si lo hiciera de forma inconsciente, según se secaba el paquete me dejaba ver su polla, la cual tenía a menos de un metro de mí.

Cuando me bajé el boxer vi que Emmett no quitaba ojo de mí. Mi polla saltó un poco dando a entender que no estaba en reposo. Su cara acusó esto y su gesto cambió. Rápidamente me fui hacia la puerta del baño y noté como cuando me escapaba me dió una palmada en la nalga.

Me metí en la ducha y puse el agua todo lo fría que podía resistir tratando de bajarme la calentura que era evidente que tenía. Conseguí que la medio erección que tenía bajase un poco, pero al rato Emmett irrumpió en el baño.

-¿Esta camisa te gusta? -preguntó enseñándome una camisa un poco estrambótica.

Me giré (estaba de cara a la pared) y ahí estaba Emmett aún desnudo con la camisa y sin darme cuenta llevé mi vista a su polla. Dije un sí para salir del paso pero sin querer mi polla reaccionó. No entendía qué me estaba pasando ni que tipo de influencia ejercía Emmett en mí, pero su cuerpo me estaba hechizando.

De nuevo me giré de cara a la pared. Tenía una lucha interna si volver a mirarle o no, ya que seguía ahí.

-¿Te pusiste cachondo viéndome? -me preguntó con cierta sorna.

-Calla, por favor! -dije-. No sé qué me está pasando.

-Yo sí que lo sé -dijo-, sientes curiosidad por como sería hacérlo con un hombre.

Dicho esto se marchó, pero la idea caló en mi mente. Seguía sin entender qué me estaba pasando pero era cierto que por mi mente pasaba la idea de qué se sentiría tocar el cuerpo de Emmett. Era un cuerpo que, indudablemente, no me causaba ningún tipo de repulsión y sí un poco de curiosidad.

Terminé la ducha y cuando buscaba la toalla vi que no había ninguna a mano. Tendría que salir desnudo a la habitación. Esto no sería problemático de no ser porque Emmett estaba ahí.

Muy despacio y tratando de pasar desapercibido salí de la ducha y me dirigía a por la toalla que estaba sobre una mesa en la habitación cuando Emmett, que estaba de espaldas, se volteó y me cortó el paso hacia las toallas.

-Vaya, ya sales. Y veo que aún sigues excitado.

Era cierto que mi polla estaba en erección y como pude me la tapé con la mano. Estaba completamente cortado y temía su reacción a verme en ese estado. Yo no era gay y me aterraba que Emmett pensara eso de mí a pesar de lo que le había contado de mis amoríos.

-Lo siento, no sé que me pasa -dije queriendo excusarme.

-No pasa nada por que estes así, es algo normal -me contestó.

-Sí, sí que pasa -dije compungido casi con una lágrima en mis ojos.

-Hazme caso -dijo en un tono muy tranquilizador-. No tienes que culparte. A mí incluso me halaga que a un hetero le pase eso.

Echó su mano sobre mi hombro queriendo consolar lo que parecía que iba a ser mi llanto. Y en efecto, sus palabras (dijo que era hetero) tuvieron un efecto que me tranquilizó, quizás por que no le importase mi erección. Notar el calor de su mano sobre mí y su despreocupación consiguió que mi polla se pusiera mas dura aún. No llegaba a estar empinada a tope pero a esas alturas ya desafiaba la gravedad.

En ese momento Emmett pasó su mano por mi espalda y me echó hacia él para abrazarme. Yo, reconfortado por sus palabras, no evité el abrazo e incluso eché mis manos a su espalda abrazándole y noté que cuando nuestros cuerpos desnudos se juntaron su pene comenzó a tomar consistencia.

Movido por la curiosidad comencé a mover mi mano por su espalda notando sus músculos. Su piel, tan suave como la de las chicas con las que había estado me invitaba a seguir y mi polla me decía a gritos que siguiera.

Estaba embelesado palpando ese cuerpo que, secretamente, un rato antes había envidiado y deseado tocar. Él tampoco tenía sus manos quietas que se deslizaban por toda mi espalda llegando a tocar la parte alta de mis nalgas. Mis sensaciones eran contradictorias. Por una parte mi inconsciente deseaba seguir con ese juego de caricias pero mi parte consciente me decía que me estaba adentrando en algo que no era correcto, que eso iba mas allá de la simple amistad.

Como otras muchas veces en mi vida, hice caso a mi polla, ya que aunque se trataba del cuerpo de un amigo, las sensaciones táctiles eran las ya conocidas al tocar a una mujer, aunque no las formas. La forma de acariciarme de Emmett me estaba dejando sin argumentos para pararlo y por contra ya mi polla estaba a tope, e igualmente la suya, la cual notaba contra mi pierna.

Nos movimos un poco y nuestras pollas chocaron y en ese momento sentí como una descarga que derribó todos mis prejuicios y miedos. Bajé al instante mis manos para poder tocar su culo, duro pero al tiempo suave como el de una mujer.

Noté de pronto como Emmett me besaba en el cuello. Esto era algo que sin duda no me esperaba pero que terminó por encenderme. Eché mi cabeza atrás dejándole hacer. Al separarnos un poco, aprovechó para con una mano coger al tiempo nuestras pollas, dejándolas muy juntas mientras con un movimiento oscilante masturababa a ambos.

En un breve lapso de tiempo recapacité que eso estaba mucho mas allá de las fronteras de la amistad y dudé si parar, pero las sensaciones que venían de mi polla me impidieron reaccionar.

Al poco rato, la mano de Emmett me masturbaba sólo a mí mientras su boca bajaba de mi cuello al pezón izquierdo, en el cual se entretuvo un instante que me supo a poco. Continuó bajando y cuando se acercaba a mi púbis emití un ligerísimo "Para" que Emmett no oyó o no quiso oir. Un segundo mas tarde, su lengua se paseaba por el tronco de mi polla.

Emití esta vez un suspiro. Estaba vencido, a su merced, aunque disfrutando del momento. Su lengua recorrió mi pene hasta situarse bajo mi prepucio. En este momento sentí como sus labios abrazaban mi polla de un modo magistral. Mi excitación era tal que ya no atendía a razones y por más que pensara que eso que estábamos haciendo no era correcto no quería perderme ese momento.

Emmett, de rodillas ante mí estaba proporcionándome una mamada que ninguna chica había conseguido darme. Me sabía llevar a ese punto de máximo placer y dejarme bajar la tensión para de nuevo volver a excitarme.

Estuvimos cerca de cinco minutos así hasta que él se levantó y cogiéndome de la mano me llevó hacia la cama. De un empujón me echó hacia atrás y caí boca arriba y como un felino se lanzó de nuevo sobre mi polla a mamármela de nuevo. Al igual que antes, me estaba llevando a cotas de placer que pocas veces había alcanzado. Su lengua hacía diabluras al tiempo que sus labios apretaban mi polla.

Otros pocos minutos estuvimos así en los que no dejó que me corriera, aunque estuve a punto muchas veces.

Sacó su boca de mi polla y un hilillo de saliva la mantenía unida con sus labios.

-¿Ves como hay otras alternativas? -dijo.

Su lengua volvió a recorrer el camino de mi polla a mi cuello, aunque esta vez se detuvo por más tiempo en ambos pezones. Su mano mientras seguía masturbandome muy suavemente y haciendo que mi excitación no decayese ni un ápice. Después se entretuvo con sus labios en mi cuello y subió a mi cara. Sin apenas darme cuenta estaban sobre los míos y su lengua intentaba entrar en mi boca para encontrarse con la mía. También esta vez me dejé hacer y al poco rato nos estábamos besando intensamente.

Mi malsana curiosidad me llevó a querer tocar su polla y allá fue mi mano, que la tocó primero con la yema de los dedos y después la abrazó. La sentía caliente y suave a la vez que poderosa. Comencé a masturbarle léntamente tal como Emmett me hacía a mí y noté como exhalaba un suspiro mezcla de placer y satisfacción por notar como yo cogía su polla.

Cuando despegó su boca de la mía separó un poco su cabeza y con una amplia sonrisa dijo:

-Déjate llevar, lo estás pasando bien.

-Sí pero... -contesté titubeando.

Emmett apretó un poco mi polla meneándola algo más rapido.

-¿Pero? -preguntó.

-Pero nada, sigueeee -dije excitadísimo.

-¿Y te apetecería follarme el culo? -preguntó tras un breve silencio.

-Síii, ufff, sí.

Estuvo un rato más meneándome la polla hasta que levantándose un poco se puso a gatas sobre la cama. Me dijo que me situara detrás de él. Con mi polla enfilé hacia su ano pero justo antes de empujar le pregunté:

-¿Estás seguro?

-Síi, vámos, fóllame.

Empujé y al comienzo me costaba un poco meterla. Emmett se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas para tratar de aguantar el dolor pero en ningún momento me dio que parara. Poco a poco mi pene iba entrando en su ano, si bien trataba de meterlo despacio.

No era la primera ver que me follaba un culo, pero sí el de un hombre. Debido a la total ausencia de vello la impresión desde mi punto de vista era similar a las veces que había enculado a una tía a excepción de la cabeza.

Pasado un rato el dolor debió ceder ya que Emmett comenzó a moverse como queriendo profundizar en mi penetración. Le agarré por la cintura y comencé a moverme despacio entrando y saliendo de su culo. Sus jadeos ya eran continuos y por veces me pedía mas intensidad.

Forcé la máquina y le daba polla con más fuerza y en consonancia sus gemidos iban en aumento. Al poco rato le follaba a un ritmo bestial y él no paraba de pedir más.

Llegó un momento en el que no me pude contener y le avisé de que me correría en breve. Como un resorte, Emmett saltó saliendo de mi polla y se giró para abrazarla de nuevo con su boca. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso ya que me corrí intensamente mientras él recibía todo mi semen en su boca succionando.

Ambos no tiramos rendidos sobre la cama. Yo no acababa de creerme lo que había hecho y los remordimientos volvían a mí. Emmett creo que era consciente de esto y me dijo:

-¿A que lo has pasado bien?

-Sí, eso sí, pero no sé si hemos hecho bien.

-Claro que hemos hecho bien -dijo Emmett.

Se produjo el silencio entre nosotros durante un rato. Mis pensamientos iban sobre todo por habérsela metido a Emmett ya que en parte me estaba preocupando por él. Al fín y al cabo, yo era el que había dado, pero al pobre Emmett le había abierto el culo, aunque se le veía feliz, eso sí.

Noté como su mano de nuevo recorría mi cuerpo.

-¿De veras te ha gustado? -pregunté.

-¿Que si me ha gustado? Y mucho! -contestó entusiasmado.

-Pero... te la he metido por el culo.

-Ya lo sé -dijo con una plácida sonrisa-, ¿O te crees que no me he dado cuenta?

Su mano en este momento acababa de hacerse con mi polla que unos instantes mas tarde recuperaba su consistencia. Yo no acababa de entender su respuesta de antes y mientras cavilaba sobre ello notaba como la boca de Emmett avanzaba de nuevo hacia mi polla. Pensé que posiblemente Emmett ya hubiera tenido en alguna ocasión una relación como esta, o incluso que fuera gay, aunque me extrañaba ya que en la adolescencia era de todos los amigos el que menos nos lo hubiéramos imaginado.

Sus labios a estas alturas ya abrazaban mi glande mientras recibía chupaditas de su lengua. Poco a poco fue excitándome más y mis pensamientos se fueron evaporando.

Sin dejar de mamarme la polla se fue girando hasta que su polla estuvo muy cerca de mi cara. El movimiento de su pelvis indicaba que buscaba de mí que hiciera lo mismo, pero yo solo cogí con la mano su polla y me resistía a otra cosa.

-Vamos, por favor -dijo Emmett sacando mi polla de la boca.

No sé que tiene él que no me pude negar a lo que me pedía. Acerque mi lengua y con ella toqué el tronco de su polla. Poco a poco mi lengua iba abarcando mas superficie hasta que literalmente la estaba chupando como un helado. Sus suspiros me animaban a ir a mas y decidí probar de verdad su sabor. Por fín me metí en la boca su polla.

Procuraba no lastimarle con los dientes aunque a veces sin darme cuenta notaba como un respingo suyo. No sólo no me estaba desagradando el tener su polla en mi boca sino que me estaba excitando al notar su vigor dentro de mí y como por momentos tomaba mayor consistencia.

Durante un buen rato estuvimos en un 69 entre suspiros y jadeos (el cabrón de Emmett la chupa de maravilla) hasta que noté como un dedo suyo se posaba sobre mi ano. En un principio no le dí importancia pero tras varias caricias suaves alrededor notaba como pugnaba por entrar en mí.

-Relájate -escuché decir.

Al relajarme un poco y centrarme en su polla que tenía en mi boca apenas noté que su dedo entraba en mi ano. Una vez dentro, con un movimiento suyo, sentí de pronto una descarga de placer que correspondí comiéndosela con mas intensidad. Al poco rato ya eran dos dedos los que profanaban mi entrada trasera. Pero ni con esas me saltaron las alarmas, ya que alguna vez alguna amante había hecho lo mismo. Era tal el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir que le permitiría cualquier cosa.

¿Cualquier cosa?, pensé, ¿Y si quiere follarme? Al fin y al cabo yo me lo he follado.

Mis interrogantes tuvieron respuesta al poco rato ya que me dijo que estuviera quieto y se levantó. Sacó de su mesilla un bote, que supuse de lubricante, y me embadurnó el ano. Se colocó entre mis piernas y llevó mis tobillos a sus hombros. Increiblemente, yo me dejaba hacer hasta que noté como la punta de su pene se posaba sobre mi ano.

-Espera, eso no -dije.

-Tranquilo. Déjame a mí, que lo vas a disfrutar.

Traté de zafarme pero sin demasiado convencimiento ya que tras agarrarme la polla y masturbarme un poco le dejé que continuara. Noté como mi ano se abría para recibir su polla al tiempo que, muy despacio, él iba empujando. Pero llegó un momento en el cual notaba molestias y un segundo después algo de dolor.

-Para. Me duele.

-Aguanta un poco, por favor-dijo por única respuesta.

Se detuvo un momento hasta que mi ano se dilató y acto seguido empujó un poco más. Al igual que antes ante mis quejas paró y esperó, el igualmente al rato volvió a la carga.

Así estuvimos durante un rato que se me hizo eterno. Mi pene seguía siendo masturbado por él por lo que yo seguía estando excitado al tiempo que me iba sintiendo cada vez mas lleno.

Poco rato después su capullo ya estaba dentro de mí. A partir de ese momento comenzó a empujar menos pausadamente y yo notaba como me abría por dentro pero sin ningún dolor, aunque sí algo de molestia. Unos minutos mas tarde me dijo que la tenía toda dentro.

¿Seguro? ¿Toda? No había sentido dolor y él, y casi todas las chicas a las que había enculado, sin embargo si que lo habían sentido.

Despues de una pausa empezó a moverse atrás y adelante. Las molestias que tenía se iban desvaneciendo y al tiempo iba notando sensaciones cada vez más placenteras. Incrementó la velocidad y con ello mis jadeos aumentaban.

-¿Ya no te duele? -preguntó socarronamente.

-Ahhh, nooo, no duele.

-¿Y que te pasa entonces?

-Ahhh, que me gustaaaa -respondí.

Siguió dándome cada vez mas fuerte. Sus embestidas se correspondían con sacudidas que daba a mi pene y con gemidos míos. Me estuvo follando durante un buen rato hasta que, por su cara, vi que se podía correr. Empujaba casi con violencia, lo que me producía intensas ráfagas de placer, pero al tiempo me meneaba la polla apretándomela y estaba logrando que yo también estuviera a punto de correrme.

Cuando me anunció que se iba a correr me dio no sé qué que lo hiciera dentro y le pedí que sacara la polla. Según la sacó me dió unas sacudidas en la mía y al tiempo nos corrimos. Como estaba tumbado el resultado de las dos corridas embadurnó mi pecho. Jorge se lanzó como un poseso a chuparme para acaparar todo el semen con su boca. Al poco rato tenía el pecho limpio de semen aunque húmedo de su saliva.

Se echó sobre mí y me ofreció su boca. No tuve por más que corresponderle. Nos fundimos en un beso en el que pude saborear mi semen y el suyo.

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos los dos tumbados al lado sobre la cama.

-¿Te ha gustado? -me preguntó.

-Sí, me ha gustado -dije un poco avergonzado.

\- Si te ha gustado, ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

-No sé, Emmett, ¿Esto es mas propio de gays, no?

-Sí, claro, de hecho yo lo soy -me confesó.

-Mierda. Ya decía yo -dije incorporándome sobre un brazo.

Efectivamente, todo lo que había pasado desde la llegada a su habitación del hotel indicaba eso, pero yo me había resistido a creerlo e inconscientemente había caido en sus redes. Pero ahora, ahí estaba, recién follado y sin el menor remordimiento.

-¿Desde cuando? -pregunté.

Me estuvo contando algunos detalles de su vida que había omitido cuando hablábamos en el café, entre otros que la pareja que le engaño era un italiano guapísimo, según me contó, pero lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de cabrón, aparte que nunca llegó a estar enamorado de él ya que más que gay era bisexual.

-Ah! ¿El de la historia que me contaste antes? -pregunté.

-Sí, el mismo.

-Puesss... yo creo que soy igual -dije un poco a la defensiva.

-Lo sé -dijo riendo-, además sólo me gustas para un polvo. Somos folla-amigos.

Ambos reímos un buen rato.

Como se me hizo bastante tarde Emmett me invitó a que pasara la noche allí, pero me era imposible ya que a primera hora de la mañana tendría que ir a mi trabajo, así que me ofreció algunas prendas suyas y me vestí para marcharme.

Nos despedimos con un beso quedando en vernos al día siguiente por la tarde. Avisaríamos al resto de la pandilla ya que le apetecía ver a todos.

Mientras bajaba llamó a recepción para que me pidieran un taxi. Ya en el taxi me apunté en el móvil un recordatorio para que no se me olvidara pasar al día siguiente por su hotel para recoger mi propia ropa, y ya que estuviera allí.


	2. Chapter 2

De vuelta a casa, en el taxi que me habían pedido desde la recepción del hotel me apunté en el móvil un recordatorio para contar al resto de la pandilla la vuelta de Emmett y en la medida de lo posible quedar todos y vernos. Por supuesto que el recordatorio incluía el pasar a recoger mi ropa, si bien creo que esto no se me iba a olvidar.

Nada más bajar del taxi las sensaciones de bienestar con las que había salido del hotel fueron dejando paso a las dudas y a los remordimientos. Esa noche me costó bastante conciliar el sueño y mis preocupaciones, las que me producían insomnio, iban de lo vivido esa noche a que necesitaba dormirme sin demora ya que al día siguiente tendría que estar a primera hora en la oficina.

Afortunadamente por la mañana me desperté al oír el despertador y aún con cara de sueño estuve a mi hora en el trabajo.

La reunión que tenía la pasé con más pena que gloria y conseguí no dormirme en la penumbra de la sala de reuniones mientras un directivo con voz monótona y un discurso aburrido pasaba diapositivas. A las 12 de la mañana por fin estaba en mi puesto tras un café doble.

De nuevo las dudas me acechaban. Lo de la noche anterior había sido glorioso, o así lo recordaba. Sin embargo era algo de lo que no podía presumir. Suponía que a cualquiera que lo contara en mi entorno cambiaría, y mucho, el concepto que tenían de mí. He de decir que siempre había sido de los que presumen de sus conquistas. En esta ocasión el conquistado era yo, y mi conquistador un hombre.

De hecho, incoscientemente ese día sentía mayor afinidad con un compañero de trabajo, Garrett, que es gay. Pero yo no lo era, o eso pensaba. Incluso, pretendiendo reafirmar mi virilidad, me acerqué por Administración para hablar unos temas intrascendentes con Maggie, la que consideramos chica buenorra de la empresa y de las pocas mujeres a las que no había conseguido tirarme tras intentarlo. Al poco rato de estar allí hablando, los dos teníamos cara de no saber realmente qué estaba haciendo yo allí. Ella supuso que querría intentar ligármela otra vez más y yo fui plenamente consciente de que si en ese momento tuviera que elegir algo que hiciera que se me levantase la polla no iba a ser el escote de Maggie.

La cosa se presentaba más seria de lo que creía, pensé mientras volvía a mi mesa. Ni el ver el escote de Maggie me hacía dejar de pensar en la polla de Emmett.

Comenzaron a llegar las respuestas del grupo de whatsapp que tenemos los de la pandilla. Mayoritariamente todos se alegraban y sólo algunos confirmaban que a las 8 de la tarde, hora a la que había fijado para quedar, estarían en "la sede", el café donde siempre nos reuníamos. Otros cuantos se excusaban debido a obligaciones familiares o laborales. Responder a varios de ellos hizo que por momentos desterrara de mi cabeza el monotema de esa mañana. Aún así, me surgía la duda de cómo me trataría yo con Emmett. Incluso con toda la gama de de remordimientos que tenía, de haberle visto a solas no hubiera descartado besarle, pero delante de toda esta gente, sería dejar caer un mito. Y es que aún después de haber tenido la polla de Emmett en el culo y suspirar ahora por tenerla otra vez mi reputación como ligón de chicas me seguía importando.

Planeé, con acierto, quedar un rato antes con Emmett en el hotel para acompañarle al café. Podría aclarar cómo íbamos a tratarnos delante de la gente, ya que tenía cierto temor a que airease lo de la noche pasada.

Sin pena ni gloria, entre dudas y líneas de código (soy programador) pasó mi jornada laboral, y a las 7 de la tarde estaba a la puerta del hotel. Entré y pregunté en recepción por él. La recepcionista, muy amable, tras llamarlo me pasó el teléfono y muy escuetamente le dije a Emmett que estaba esperándole en el lobby del hotel. Por contra, él insistió en que subiera.

En todo el camino desde la recepción hasta la puerta de su suite mi mente estaba deshojando una margarita: le beso, aunque no está bien; no le beso, aunque me apetece... Cuando llamé a su puerta no hubo lugar a más dudas. Tiró de mi mano y cerrando súbitamente la puerta me plantó un beso muy corto en los labios, como un piquito.

-Vaya. Que efusivo estás -dije haciéndome el sorprendido.

\- Ha sido un impulso... perdona -respondió disculpándose.

-Estas perdonado -respondí al tiempo que me acercaba a darle otro a él.

Emmett sonrió y sin darle más importancia se giró para mostrarme mi ropa limpia que ya le habían subido de la lavandería. Recordé que la que él me prestó la había dejado en mi casa. Hablamos de cómo haríamos para devolvernos mútuamente las ropas. Por una parte yo no podía llevarme la mía a la quedada, ¿Qué pensaría el resto de amigos?, así que quedamos que tras la cena pasaríamos por mi casa, recogeríamos la suya y volveríamos al hotel a por mi ropa. A pesar de los remordimientos que me quedaban pensé que esto me brindaba la oportunidad de volver a estar a solas.

Antes de salir le pedí que no se mostrase mas cercano a mí de lo que en nuestra juventud estábamos. Por supuesto él asumía que lo de la noche pasada era algo privado y que nada trascendería.

Desandamos el camino de la noche pasada durante el cual le fui contando más o menos el aspecto de los que habíamos quedado, ya que supuse que él los recordaba con la imagen juvenil de los 18 años, pero algunos de ellos no eran ni la sombra de lo que fueron.

Según llegábamos al café vimos en la puerta a Jessica, una de las chicas del grupo. Estaba fumando con su marido. Nada más saludarla miró a Emmett con cara de deseo, y no es extraño. La que a sus 18 años era un bomba, ahora era toda una señora con mas redondeces de las deseadas embutida en un vestido con poca clase. Mike, su marido, en comparación con Emmett era un viejo decrépito vestido con un traje gris y aburrido y una corbata ajada. Por contra Emmett vestía también con traje, pero de Armani y sin corbata. Eran la noche y el día.

Hablamos un poco y pasamos al café. Ya esperando dentro estaban Tayler, Jasper, Ben y Lauren. Tayler, al igual que Mike, tenía un aspecto de cuarentón a pesar de no haber llegado a esa edad. Los pocos cabellos que le quedaban en la cabeza comenzaban a adquirir tonos grisáceos. Jasper era el que quizás mejor se conservaba, aparte de mí, claro (la modestia nunca ha sido una de mis virtudes). Su vestimenta era mas juvenil, vaqueros y un polo. Tayler había pasado de ser el deportista de la pandilla al que más kilos acumulaba en su cintura. Alguna vez nos contó que se debió a una chica que le dejó, pero todos creemos que se trata de que el único deporte que hace a diario es lo que anda del ascensor a la puerta de su coche.

Por último, saludó a Lauren, que a pesar de no haber destacado de joven por su belleza, estaba entrando en la madurez poniéndose cada vez más interesante. Conservaba sus curvas y sus facciones no habían perdido la chispa de juventud. Posiblemente Carl, su pareja, tuviera que ver en eso ya que, dicen las malas lenguas, por las noches es muy fogoso.

Y en medio de esta pandilla de casi maduros estaba Emmett que a pesar de tener la misma edad parecía fuera de lugar. Tuvo que demostrar una paciencia infinita contando su vida pero sobre todo respondiendo a las pregunas de cómo hacía para mantenerse así de bien.

Jasper era el único que parecía no estar tan interesado en lo que dijera Emmett y se mantenía un poco al margen, al igual que yo. Mientras hablábamos de otras cosas ya que al ser el otro soltero de la pandilla a veces quedábamos los dos para tomar algo.

Poco a poco fueron llegando algunos más y Emmett de nuevo tuvo que contar parte de su vida, aunque se le veía feliz por volver a contactar con los que fueron sus amigos de los 14 a los 18 años. Varias veces recorrimos las paredes del café repasando algunas de las anécdotas que quedaron inmortalizadas en las fotografías que lo decoraban.

Habrían pasado 3 rondas de cervezas y una hora y media más o menos cuando algunos empezaban a disculparse por que se tenían que ir. Las obligaciones familiares no les permitían quedarse más tiempo aunque les encantaría. Todos, al despedirse, emplazaban a Emmett para quedar el fin de semana con más tiempo.

Después de media hora de despedidas quedamos en el café Jasper, Angela, Ben, Emmett y yo. Angela había sido la última en llegar y supongo que le parecía precipitado irse al tiempo que los demás, aunque llamó a su marido para que fuera preparando la cena para su hijo ya que ella llegaría algo más tarde a casa.

Por fin a Emmett se le ocurrió ir a cenar algo. Mientras Angela decía no quería llegar muy tarde a casa, Ben recibió una llamada.

-Una ronda más y me voy -dijo Ben.

-La jefa, no? -dijo riendo Jasper.

-Ufff, no la había avisado y esta buena! -contestó Ben.

-Bueno, por un día no pasará nada, ¿no? los imaginaba mas liberados -preguntó Emmett en un tono que me pareció tan sugerente como el que empleó la noche anterior.

De nuevo el magnetismo de Emmett empezó a causar efecto.

-Que coño! Es cierto! -dijo Ben cogiendo el teléfono para avisar a su mujer que tardaría.

-Pero no tardaremos mucho en cenar, verdad? -preguntó Angela dando a entender que también se quedaría un rato más.

A Jasper no le esperaba nadie en casa, yo esperaría hasta última hora con Emmett... a nosotros no tenía que convencernos ya que nadie nos esperaba y a ambos nos agradaba estar con Emmett.

Cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos del café. En vez de al restaurante del día anterior nos dirigimos a otro que es algo mas sencillo y que está mas cerca del café.

Ya en el restaurante pedimos unas raciones y en cuestión de una hora estábamos fuera. Tanto Angela como Ben se despidieron asegurando que había sido un placer volver a ver a Emmett y que el fin de semana, si quedábamos, ya nos veríamos con más tiempo, a veces creía que ambos tenían algo.

Secretamente yo estaba esperando que Jasper decidiera despedirse también, pero mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando propuso ir a un pub cercano a tomar la última.

Emmett aceptó de buen grado y mientras nos dirigíamos al pub notaba como entre Jasper y Emmett hablaban de un modo mas cercano. De hecho notaba que Jasper a veces me obviaba.

¿Qué coño me pasa?, pensé, ¿Esto son celos?. Si no lo eran se parecían mucho. Emmett lo intuyó y trató de meterme en la conversación. La cara de Jasper no era de amigos, precisamente, cuando vió que Emmett me incorporaba a la que creía su conversación.

Después de varias cervezas lo normal es que las ganas de orinar lleguen. Emmett, a pesar de parecer un superhombre, en esto no era distinto a los demás y sintió necesidad de ir al aseo. Mientras, nos quedamos Jasper y yo en la barra.

-Hombre, creo que debes tener cuidado porque creo que Emmett es gay y me da la impresión de que quiere algo contigo -dijo Jasper tratando de asustarme.

-¿Jorge? -pregunté yo cínicamente-, No. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Créeme... los huelo a distancia. Yo que tú me iría cuanto antes si no quieres verte en una situación embarazosa.

-Anda. -contesté-, no tengas tanta paranoia. Es un tipo agradable, sin más.

Mi negativa a irme causó que Jasper se sintiera un poco jodido. Pensé que el magnetismo que me había hecho caer en brazos de Emmett el día anterior estaba causando el mismo efecto en Jasper, pero que supiera, Jasper podría estar harto de cualquier cosa menos de tías, ya que no le conocía relaciones con ninguna desde hacía años.

Aparte, yo tenía que recoger mi ropa, y aunque sólo fuera por eso, tendría que permanecer allí con Emmett, aunque no nos engañemos, la ropa me daba un poco igual. Lo que realmente deseaba era lo de la noche anterior.

Emmett volvió del aseo y percibió que algo había pasado entre los dos ya que el ambiente estaba tenso. Comenzó nuevas conversaciones pero muy inteligentemente la fue llevando a un punto que casi saltaban las chispas entre Jasper y yo para averiguar de qué se trataba.

-Pero chicos. ¿Qué les pasa? -pregunto Emmett de sopetón.

-Nada -contesté muy secamente.

-No te preocupes, Emmett -dijo Jasper cogiéndole disimuladamente de la mano-, son cosas nuestras.

Ver como le cogía la mano fue para mí una auténtica puñalada. Tenía que reaccionar, y rápido. Se adueñó de mí un sentimiento de pertenencia que me hizo desvelar lo que quería tener oculto.

-Además, ya nos tenemos que ir pronto, ¿no, Emmett? Tenemos que recoger tus ropas de mi casa.

Ahora era Jasper el que me mirada con cara de querer estrangularme, aunque percibía en su cara un ligero gesto de sorpresa, aunque poco a poco los ánimos se fueron calmando. Al poco rato la conversación volvía a ser cordial pero Jasper la estaba llevando a la vida de Emmett en Londres.

-Tu eres gay, ¿verdad? -preguntó de repente Jasper a Emmett.

Emmett y yo nos quedamos petrificados. Yo le miraba mientras él dudaba si contar la verdad o disimular. Se produjo un tenso silencio roto al final por Em.

-¿Y qué pasaría si lo fuera?

-No pasaría nada. Yo te entiendo -dijo Jasper que parecía insinuársele.

-¿Y si no lo fuera? -volvió a preguntar Emmett.

-Una pena -dijo Jasper sin ser consciente de que yo estaba al lado.

Vaya! Ya comprendía todo. Jasper también había cruzado la acera e intuyó desde un primer momento la orientación sexual de Emmett, y por eso quería en todo momento que los dejara a solas. No obstante, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia ahí pareció querer disimimular lo que había dicho pero tanto mi cara como la de Emmett mostraban claramente que nos habíamos dado cuenta.

-Es un decir -dijo Jasper tratando de disimular.

-No sé si esto te vale como respuesta -dijo Emmett justo antes de darme un beso en los labios.

Ahora la cara de Jasper era la que mostraba sorpresa. Yo por mi parte me molestó un poco esa reacción de Emmett, ya que no sólo decía que él era gay sino que daba por hecho que yo también. Le miré con cierto enojo pero la sonrisa que me dedicó hizo que se me pasase.

-Entonces... ustedes... -preguntó Jasper señalando alternadamente a uno y a otro.

-Oyee -contesté sin darle tiempo a hacerlo a Emmett- Me dará la impresión que tú también eres gay.

Sin querer había asumido que yo era gay cuando ni yo mismo no tenía claro eso.

-No pienses cosas raras -terció Emmett-. Sólo hemos, ¿cómo se decía? ¿echado una cana al aire?

-Sí, eso -dije.

-Pues qué suerte has tenido-dijo Jasper señalándome.

Los tres echamos a reir. La conversación ya se distendió por completo y Jasper se soltó y contó historias que le habían ocurrido. Hacía ya tres años que descubrió que prefería una polla a un coño y desde entonces lo había mantenido en secreto. Emmett y yo, casi quitándonos la palabra de la boca, le contamos la situación que nos llevó a lo de la noche anterior.

Al igual que a Emmett le ocurrió un rato antes, ahora era yo el que tenía que pasar por el aseo. Tardé lo mínimo posible ya que veía a Jasper capaz de arrebatarme a mi hombre. Y efectivamente, cuando llegué estaban más cerca uno del otro de lo que yo les dejé.

\- Oye! Jasper. ¿Acaso me lo quieres quitar? -dije riendo.

-Pues sí, para qué te voy a engañar.

-Chicos... bajen la voz que el camarero esta escuchando -interrumpió Emmett.

La cara del camarero ciertamente era un poco extraña al ver como tres maricones estaban en su pub ligando. Por si acaso, decidimos que lo mejor era irnos de allí.

Ya en la calle Emmett me hizo un gesto que entendí como que quería que los tres nos enrollasemos. Con Emmett bien, pero Jasper no me atraía en absoluto, así que mi cara hizo un gesto de desagrado. Pero Emmett estaba lanzado y girándose plantó un beso en la boca a Jasper que no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Al ver que le besaban en plena calle (había gente no muy lejos) Jasper se apartó un poco.

-Emmett... esto en privado, que en público mejor no -dijo Jasper.

Acto seguido se giró hacia mí y me dio otro. Yo le aguanté el beso, quizás pensando que se trataba de una competición por ver con quién se quedaba. Cuando terminó el beso Emmett estaba exultante.

-Vámonos los tres a mi hotel -dijo.

-¿Los tres? -pregunté yo algo desilusionado de tener que compartirlo- ¿No prefieres que nos vayamos tu y yo solos?.

-No, por favor -me contestó con cara de corderito degollado.

-Bien -contesté resignado.

-Guay! -dijo Jasper agarrándo el trasero de Emmett.

Esta vez no fue el paseo pausado de la noche anterior. Los tres caminábamos rápido con ganas de llegar al hotel cuanto antes. En poco mas de 20 minutos estábamos allí. El recepcionista, el mismo de la noche anterior, nos miró con algo de curiosidad. La noche anterior tenía una explicación que yo subiera a su habitación, pero esta noche no había. Supongo que el hecho de que Emmett se hospede en una de las suites mas caras del hotel hizo que no dijeran nada.

Al llegar a la habitación, tras varios sobeteos en el ascensor, los tres entramos en tromba. Jasper inmediatamente se lanzó a besar a Emmett que le correspondió haciéndome señas para que me uniera, al tiempo que se despojaba de la chaqueta de su caro traje y la tiraba sobre una silla.

Me acerqué a ellos y colocándome tras Emmett comencé a soltar los botones de su camisa mientras mi mano se iba paseando por la parte de su piel que quedaba liberada. Jasper se despojaba de sus ropas sin dejar la boca de Emmett. Cuando se agachaba para quitarse el pantalón Emmett se giró y su lengua fue a parar al fondo de mi boca. Ahora era Jasper el que quitándole la camisa sobaba su cuerpo mientras no paraba de alagarlo.

Eché una mirada fugaz al cuerpo de Jasper. Bien proporcionado y con la musculatura algo marcada, aunque algo menos que yo, pero con vello. No era mucho, pero sí un poco, lo que me echaba para atrás.

A estas alturas Emmett me había despojado de la camisa y estaba centrado en besar mi cuello al tiempo que con sus dedos apretaba mis pezones, mientras Jasper, desde atrás, le desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba su pantalón.

Según vi caer su pantalón mi mano saltó disparada a su pene y al instante noté como la mano de Jasper se situaba al lado de la mía. Emmett ya comenzaba a suspirar sintiéndose tocado a dos manos.

Me fui arrodillando y bajé el slip mientras apartaba la mano de Jasper. El pene de Emmett saltó en todo su esplendor frente a mi cara. Yo ya salivaba deseando meterme esa polla en la boca. Al poco rato tenía a mi lado a Jasper pidiéndome poder probar la polla de Emmett.

-Vamos, chicos, que hay para los dos -dijo Emmett riendo.

Parecía que Jasper y yo estábamos compitiendo por ver quién agradaba más a Emmett y éste disfrutaba enormemente de vernos a los dos peleando por comerle la polla. Pero al poco rato se apartó un poco y nos dijo que nos fuéramos hacia la cama. Nos despojamos de la ropa que aún nos quedaba y pude ver la polla que se gastaba Jasper, que era igual en longitud a la mía aunque algo mas gruesa.

Como Jasper me ganó esta vez la partida y fue el primero que consiguió tomar la polla de Emmett, éste me empujó a la cama y sin darme tiempo a más se lanzó a comerme la mía. Tras él iba Jasper sin despegarse de su pene.

Unos minutos estuvimos disfrutando de esa cadena de mamadas hasta que fue Emmett quien dijo de cambiar posiciones. Él se la comería a Jasper y yo haría lo propio con Emmett. Por escrúpulos, pasé mi mano por todo su pene como quieriéndo limpiar la saliva de Jasper, pero tras esto engullí casi con avaricia su polla.

Al poco rato de estar mamando noté como Jasper se acercaba peligrosamente a mi polla. No me agradaba demasiado, la verdad, pero tan concentrado estaba en deleitar la polla de Emmett que lo dejé hacer y un instante después pude notar como sus labios comenzaban a rodear mi pene. Así situados formábamos un triángulo de lamidas y mamadas.

Supongo que Emmett querría comprobar hasta qué punto lo mío era con él o con cualquiero otro hombre, ya que de nuevo propuso cambiar de posición.

Ups! Ahora me tocaría comerme la peluda polla de Jasper, que aunque mas pequeña y asequible que la de Emmett, no estaba tan libre de vello.

Le miré con cara de suplicar que dijera otra cosa. Un gesto suyo me dejó claro que quería eso. Jasper se había separado de mi polla y se había cambiado de posición dispuesto a saborear de nuevo el pollón de Emmett, que comenzaba a cambiar su posición. Yo estaba más remiso a hacerlo pero la insistencia de Emmett venció mis resistencias.

Como quien va a comer algo que no le gusta, con mi boca trataba de abarcar con los labios la polla de Jasper pero sin tocarla con la lengua, cosa que se me hacía imposible. Cerré los ojos para no ver el vello que tenía a un centímetro de mi cara. Emmett, viéndome hacer de tripas corazón, como agradecimiento comenzó a comerme la polla de un modo que me calentó mucho, tanto que me olvidé de lo que yo tenía en la boca y por fin así consiguió que le mamase la polla a Jasper completamente.

Aguantamos en esta posición unos minutos y yo comenzaba a excitarme más de la cuenta. Por como me estaba chupando, notaba que Emmett también estaba cerca de correrse así que decidimos parar un instante para enfriar el ambiente un poco. El único que puso cara de fastidio fué Jasper que parecía no saciarse.

Emmett se levantó de la cama y del minibar sacó tres copas. Abrió una botella de champagne frances y nos llenó las copas que después nos dio.

-Vamos a brindar por un buen polvo -dijo.

-Por eso! -contesté chocando mi copa con la suya.

-Por sus pollas! -dijo Jasper brindando.

-Mejor por todas las pollas del mundo -dijo Emmett ya desbocado.

Nada más decir eso y dar un sorbo, comenzó a derramar lo que quedaba de su copa sobre su pecho. Tanto Jasper como yo entendimos que quería que le lamiésemos el cuerpo. Como compitiendo, nos lanzamos sobre él para degustar su piel con sabor a champagne.

Emmett se dejaba hacer con cara de inmensa satisfacción ya que al tiempo que nuestras lenguas se coordinaban para recorrer su cuerpo, lo que no era lamido era acariciado por cuatro manos ansiosas de la suave piel de Emmett.

-El que primero se haga con mi polla será el primero en follarme -dijo Emmett entre jadeos.

Yo antes incluso de oír el premio por chupar su polla me lancé a ella, así que lo de follarle lo oí cuando su glande estaba siendo recorrido por mi lengua.

-No es justo! -dijo Jasper.

-Ahhh! haberte dado mas prisa -dije sacando mínimamente la polla de Emmett de mi boca.

Con su polla en mi boca, muy lentamente Emmett fue acercándose a la cama. Dejé de comérsela para que se fuera situando. Se puso a cuatro patas en el centro de la cama hudiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

-Dame un poco de lubricante -dijo señalando a la mesilla.

Cogí el bote y espací un poco por su ano y en mi polla. Tras esto me situé detrás y apunté mi polla a su rico ano. Contrariamente a lo de la noche anterior, al estar muy lubricados (creo que por mi falta de experiencia eché de más) mi polla, con el mínimo empujón, se fue enterrando en su culo y él suspiraba con cada centímetro que iba entrando. Tardé poco en tener toda mi polla dentro de él.

Noté de pronto como en mi ano Jasper derramaba un poco de lubricante. Queriendo desechar la idea de que me follara comencé a moverme follando a Emmett, por ver si con mi movimiento le impedía que me follase a mí. Pero con mucha delicadeza se fue situando detrás de mí y eran mis propios movimientos de salida del culo de Emmett los que hacían que fuera notando la punta del pene de Jasper en mi ano.

Me agaché casi tumbándome sobre Emmett, lo que permitió que Jasper profundizara más. Sentía un ligero dolor aunque en mi polla sentía como el ano de Emmett la abrazaba. esa dualidad de dolor-placer fue tornando en un par placer-placer. Jasper me agarraba de la cintura y muy suavemente iba follándome el culo, acompasando los movimientos que hacía para enterrar mi polla en el de Emmett.

Me sentí como el jamón del bocadillo... el que mejor lo pasaba! Oleadas de placer me venían de mi polla y de mi ano al tiempo que mis jadeos sobresalían de los de mis compañeros de polvo. Consecuentemente, me estaba excitando hasta límites cercanos al orgasmo.

-Ufff... me voy a correr! -dije.

-Yo estoy cerca -dijo Jasper que me clavaba su polla con fuerza.

-Vamos a parar, chicos -terció Emmett instándonos a parar un momento.

Los tres nos levantamos un rato para enfriar un poco los ánimos, aunque las manos recorrían las pollas indistíntamente mientras planeábamos quien estaría en medio del sandwich esta vez. Jasper quería clavarsela a Emmett y mi culito, aunque ya dilatado, se sentiría muy bien si recibiese la polla de Emmett.

Así pues me tocó hincarme a cuatro patas en la cama. Emmett se situó detrás de mí y no fue necesario que me lubricara ya que al poco rato tenía su polla dentro de mí. Noté un poco de dolor por el mayor tamaño de Emmett pero al poco rato se disipó y pude sentirme lleno y disfrutarlo. Notaba la presión que, tras Emmett, hacía Jasper. Al poco rato, las embestidas de Jasper me las trasladaba Emmett a mí y al tiempo, con su mano, masturbaba mi polla y besaba mi cuello.

Este vaivén maravilloso duró unos minutos hasta que notaba como Emmett empezaba a convulsionarse. Unos segundos después escuché los alaridos de Jasper que se corría en el culo de Emmett empujando fuertemente. Al notar Emmett la leche en su ano se debió excitar más de lo que ya estaba porque noté como se derramaba dentro de mí.

Sentir su leche calentita dentro de mi ano me puso a mil, aunque aún me faltaba un poco para correrme. Así se lo hice saber a mis compañeros que deshaciendo el trenecito me voltearon y se turnaban para mamarme la polla. Tener dos bocas comiéndote es una sensación que recomiendo. Sus caras de vicio hicieron que tuvieran que esperar poco. Entre gemidos me corrí llenándoles a ambos las caras de semen.

Al igual que se turnaban para extraer mi semen lo hicieron para dejar mi polla reluciente y a continuación uno a otro se lamieron sus caras para degustar los restos de mi corrida.

Yo a estas alturas estaba derrumbado en la cama con los ojos casi cerrados. A los pocos segundos ambos se dejaron caer uno a cada lado. Entre suspiros de satisfacción nos abrazábamos exhaustos.

Unos minutos más tarde Emmett se levantó para ir al baño. Jasper seguía tumbado a mi lado pero se giró hacia mí.

-De haber sabido esto antes, te hubiera tirado los trastos... -me dijo.

Me quedé callado sin saber qué decir. El cuerpo suave y depilado de Emmett me atraía mucho. El de Jasper no tanto.

-¿Con tanto pelo? -contesté-, No.

-Mañana por la noche me cuentas -respondió de un modo un tanto enigmático mientras se acercaba a besar mi cuello.

Tengo que reconocer que besa bien ya que mi polla, flácida tras mi corrida, comenzaba a coger cuerpo. En ese momento entró Emmett en la habitación.

-Chicos... creo que tendremos que irnos. A ver si me van a llamar la atención en el hotel por dormir aqui varias personas.

En parte tenía razón. Hacía algo mas de una hora habíamos subido tres personas a una habitación para la que sólo había, en teoría, un huésped.

Jasper y yo pasamos fugazmente por la ducha mientras Emmett se vestía y nos esperaba. Una vez todos vestidos salimos de la habitación, aunque antes de llegar al ascensor tuvimos que volver por que habíamos olvidado mis ropas que dejé la noche antes a lavar.

En la recepción del hotel Emmett decidió que el día siguiente vendría a mi casa a por sus ropas, ya que estaba cansado y a la mañana siguiente tenía pensado levantarse muy temprano para hacer unas visitas.

Jasper y yo nos cogimos juntos un taxi ya que ambos vivimos cerca. En el taxi no hablamos nada, aparte de dar la dirección de destino al taxista, naturalmente.

Cuando llegamos a un punto intermedio de la casa de ambos y bajamos del taxi tocaba despedirnos. Yo dudaba de cómo hacerlo, pero Jasper lo tenía muy claro. Una vez el taxi giró la esquina y comprobó que la calle estaba desierta me plantó un beso que me sorprendió pero correspondí.

-Bueno, ¿Mañana nos vemos? -preguntó.

-Sí, creo -dije algo dubitativo.

-Oye... te propongo una cosa.

-Dime.

-¿Te gustaría que me quitase todo el vello del cuerpo?

Me quedé un poco sorprendido de su pregunta. Sin duda eso sería un paso necesario para allanar el camino, una vez que Emmett volviese a Londres, para que los dos tuvieramos sexo. Se le notaba con ganas de agradar y ciertamente lo estaba haciendo.

-Sí, estarías mejor.

-Ok. Mañana me depilo por completo, pero a cambio tú también.

-¿Yo?

Sé que cuando Emmett se fuese echaría de menos una polla, y tener a Jasper tan cerca y depiladito sería de gran ayuda. Para este plan perfecto sólo era necesario que yo hiciera lo mismo. ¿Y por qué no hacerlo?

-Bien, bien, lo haré -dije.

-Hummm, lo vamos a pasar bien -dijo justo antes de darme otro beso y salir casi corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Yo me puse a andar en dirección a la mía cavilando sobre lo ocurrido. Me deslizaba peligrosamente hacia algo desconocido. Ya no es que Emmett me gustase, que era algo que podría considerar como una excepción, sino que la idea de hacérmelo con Jasper era algo que también me atraía. Y sin embargo, la única preocupación por todo esto era por el qué dirán.

Llegado a mi portal traté de dejar de lado estos pensamientos y centrarme en lo que me había hecho disfrutar tanto. Al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente Emmett vendría a mi casa a por sus ropas y Jasper había quedado en verme.


End file.
